<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couplings by Zaniida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260010">Couplings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida'>Zaniida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Drabblefics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Sequence, Experimental Style, POV Second Person Plural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to see if I could write in Second Person Plural (y'all) for more than a few lines.  Managed a triple-drabble thing with three sets of POV; give it a look!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch &amp; John Reese, Joss Carter &amp; Lionel Fusco, Root (Person of Interest)/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Drabblefics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couplings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/gifts">tchouli</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started this a long time ago, just refound it the other day and finished it up.</p><p>It's basically three sets of characters and what I could say about them that would apply equally to both characters -- hence, Second Person Plural.</p><p>Short but I hope it's interesting!  tchouli, this is for you, on account of the poetry of your comments ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are two men buried beneath the guilt of decades, and trying, in your individual ways, to atone—no matter what it costs you.  By this point, neither of you cares about saving your own life, and each cares far more for the safety of the other.</p><p>Few others are privy to the information that you use, daily, to save lives, and you must never let that information come to light.</p><p>To protect the women you cherished, you gave them up; they trusted you more than they should have, and you dared not let them get close to you again.</p><hr/><p>You hadn’t even met each other until “The Man in the Suit” decided to pair you up.</p><p>The corruption around you is hard to deal with; you’ve both felt, at times, like you’re treading water, unable to do anything to stem the tide.  And, in many ways, you still don’t see eye to eye.</p><p>But you both want to do the right thing, and you’ve got the courage to do so even when it’s hard.  And you’ve been instrumental in turning bad situations into good ones, saving lives and seeing justice done; you wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.</p><hr/><p>You’ve always felt apart from the people around you.  The way they feel has never made much sense to you; the things they care about have never mattered to you.</p><p>Your brains just don’t work the same.</p><p>In fact, it had been easier when you could just do what you had to do, when you didn’t have to care about other people.  But then, unexpectedly, you found people to care about.  Some of them enemies, at first, but eventually allies, and friends… and more.</p><p>Something beyond yourself, uniting you all in a common cause, as long as you can survive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who haven't yet checked it out, my July Prompt is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014925">here</a>.  Same as the last two years: Make something in a creative medium you're not familiar with or not skilled in.  This year has already seen a crossword puzzle and one creator's first podfic, so go forth and be unusual!</p><p>P.S. Yes, I've filmed the <em>Person of Interest</em> videos with my nephew, I just haven't had the time to fix them up and post them.  Gotta make time for that.  Sadly, we weren't able to do acted scenes for POI, just script readings, but it's still fun.</p><p>And in other news, I should be posting some <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031027">FMI updates</a> (and/or new fics) shortly, with an announcement of an event that starts August 1st.  Consider this a pre-announcement.  Basically, I got persuaded to host an event in the hopes of getting more people to write "Five Moments of (Nonsexual) Intimacy" fics, so that's gonna take up my August.  Hope you'll consider joining in!  More details soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>